Total Drama World Tour
Total Drama World Tour is the third season of the Total Drama Series. About Fifteen old contestants and two new ones compete in challenges all around the world. When Chris rings a bell, the contestants break into song, and if they don't, they are automatically eliminated. By the rules, contestants must sing once each episode, and Chris may call a reprise of the song sung in the episode. Contestants subject for elimination are awarded barf bags full of airline issue peanuts, continuing the tradition of edible safety items. When a contestant is eliminated, they must take the Drop of Shame. Trivia *There are two new competitors in Total Drama World Tour, and they are Alejandro and Sierra. **This is the first season to have new contestants. *This is the first season to take place outside of Canada. *The Red Carpet of Shame is now the Drop of Shame, in which the contestants (who are eliminated) must jump out of the plane they are staying in. *Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sierra, and Tyler are the seventeen contestants competing. *The original name of the season was "Total Drama, the Musical." This was brought up in the previous Celebrity Manhunt episode in which Chris and Chef start singing "Total Drama Musical." When a piece of the plane falls off, Chris responds "or not." *This is the first season to feature an odd amount of contestants competing from the start. *This is the first season where there are more males than females competing, however this is temporary only for the first episode, as of Duncan's elimination, both genders became equal. *The Season Three teams are Team Victory, Team Amazon and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. These teams have differences to the other teams in the previous seasons. **These team names were chosen by the contestants who were put on to team one, team two and team three. **Unlike the other two seasons, the team names do not have "Screaming" and "Killer" in them. This makes Season Three the first season in the Total Drama series to have completely different team names. **This is the only season to feature more than two teams, unlike the other two seasons. **This is the first time teams have an uneven amount of players at the start of the season. Team Amazon and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot have 5 members, where Team Victory has 6. *LeShawna is the first contestant to use the confessional this season. *Heather is the first contestant to use the second confessional this season. **This is the first season to have a secondary confessional. *As of Slap Slap Revolution, the only Total Drama World Tour contestants who are still yet to use the Confessional are Duncan, Izzy, and Noah. *This season features a very irregular elimination, without any voting or loss in a challenge whatsoever; in the first episode, Chris "eliminates" Ezekiel by throwing him out of the plane as it takes off, simply because he was annoyed with Ezekiel constantly interrupting him. **However, Ezekiel manages to sneak back onto the plane by climbing up the landing gear and hiding in the cargo hold, eventually rejoining the competition, after Chris lets him back in. *Duncan is the only contestant in Total Drama World Tour to not be on any of the three teams. This is because he quit the show before any teams were formed, even though he quit in the episode the teams were formed in. Duncan however, may be coming back this season, because he was shown competing in a Niagara Falls challenge and kissing Gwen. *This is the only season with someone eliminated in the first episode. *This along with the first two seasons has someone coming back, Izzy and Eva for season one, Izzy for season two and Ezekiel came back after his first 'elimination' to the first episode, where he was actually voted off. And Duncan is confirmed by promos to be coming back. *This is the only season with the number of days not confirmed. *This is the first season where Heather competes with her hair since I Triple Dog Dare You! *This season has previous antagonists and a new one. *This is the first, and currently the only, season in the series to feature two confessionals. The first, and more commonly-used one, is in the Jet's lavatory (reminiscent of the original Confession Cam in Total Drama Island). The second one is in the Jet's Cockpit, with Chef or Chris always in the background due to being the pilots. **LeShawna is the first contestant to use the lavatory confessional, as well as the very first confessional overall, and Heather is the first contestant to use the Jet's cockpit confessional and both confessionals. *This is the second season in a row that a contestant has quit the competition. **Due to Harold quitting, this season marks the first time that there has been more than one contestant quitting, as Total Drama Action only had one contestant quitting. *It is unknown exactly what the competitors are referred to as in this season, as they were "campers" in Total Drama Island and "castmates" in Total Drama Action. So far they have only been referred to as, "contestants". *This is the first season in the Total Drama series to feature another way of elimination, aside from being voted off (unless you count quitting) because Chris (and Bridgette) state that if the contestants do not sing, they will be eliminated. *This is the second time Ezekiel was voted off Total Drama first. He was originally eliminated by Chris, but came back. Since Duncan quit the show, he was not voted off, and Ezekiel was voted off the following episode, making Ezekiel the first contestant voted off of Total Drama World Tour. Ezekiel was voted off Total Drama Island first as well. *Apart from not singing, the way contestants can also get eliminated is by the original way of casting votes. This season's votes are cast by putting a stamp on the passport of the contestant that the contestants want to vote off. *This is the only season to have most of the episodes broadcast in Australia before the U.S.A. and Canada. *The first four people eliminated were on the Killer Bass in the first season. *After Duncan quit, the next five contestants eliminated are from Team Victory. It's the first time in all three seasons that a team loses five of their members in a row. *This season is the first to feature a fake elimination, when in The Am-AH-Zon Race, Team Amazon votes Heather off only for Chris to reveal that it was a fake elimination. *This is the only season where Lindsay was never a part of any alliance. *This is the first season in the Total Drama series to have two people remaining on a team before the merge. **This is also the first season to feature only one person left on a team before the merge. See Also Come Fly With Us Category:Total Drama Category:CN